The Adventures of Mr and Mrs Captain America
by emilykay21
Summary: A series of one-shots for Steve, Maria and their triplets. Just like the title says, it's an adventure! This summary sucks, I apologize, but give the story a chance, click above and read! Rated T for later chapters.


**So I promised you guys a sequel to Baby Captain. But unfortunately this isn't it. Well, I guess it kind of is. This is going to be a series of one shots. But these one shots will include the triplets in Baby Captain (spoiler alert if you haven't read Baby Captain lol). The kids won't be in every story but Maria and Steve will be parents in all of them. Also in these one shots I decided Maria and Steve should be married. So I don't know if I'm going to make a sequel to Baby Captain. I'm not very good at writing multi chapter stories; my attention span isn't big enough. Maybe I'll just write a fic about their wedding instead and maybe the proposal! ANYWAY enjoy 'The Adventures of Mr. and Mrs. Captain America'! (The triplets are 4)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters except the triplets all the others belong to their rightful owner(s)**

Steve stood in his son's room trying to get him to get dressed. But all he wanted to do was play with the toy trucks on his floor.

"Come on Ben" Steve sighed.

His son looked up at him with big blue eyes, "No".

That was his new favorite word.

"Your sisters got dressed for me why can't you?" Steve asked nicely.

Steve wasn't one to get stern with his kids. That was more Maria's job.

Ben started to put his trucks away, "Well where we going?" He asked.

"We are going to go eat" Steve replied.

"Is Pepper going to be there?" Ben asked sweetly.

Steve laughed; Ben had a huge crush on Pepper, "Yes she'll be there".

"Ok" Ben replied.

Steve helped Ben get dressed and sent him downstairs to watch TV with his sisters. Steve was already dressed, but where was Maria? He walked back to their bedroom. Maria stood in front of their closet. She had on a pair of dark jeans but no shirt. Her hair was curly, just the way he liked it. She had also let it grow out a little; it now hit her shoulders instead of above them.

"I don't think the restaurant will let you in without a shirt on" Steve chuckled.

Maria jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around, her hands on her bare hips.

"I'm having a wardrobe crisis" Maria stated flatly.

Steve groaned, "Oh no".

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing" He sighed. "It's just whenever you say you're having a wardrobe crisis it's never really a crisis"

She crossed her arms across her chest.

He walked over to their bed, "Here wear this". He picked up a red blouse with white buttons and white cuffs. She took it out of his hands and put it on. She buttoned it up quickly.

"There" She stated.

Steve walked over to her and put his fingers on one of the buttons. She raised her eyebrows at him as he unbuttoned one of the top buttons.

"Perfect" He grinned.

She smiled and placed a quick peck on his lips. He followed her out of the bedroom and downstairs. Maria turned off the TV that their 3 kids were watching.

"Hey!" Bailey said exasperated.

Maria put her hands on her hips, "We have to go, get your coats".

They all got off the coach and went to the door. Maria helped them with their coats while Steve searched for his keys. He finally found them and they were out the door.

They reached the restaurant fairly quickly. They walked into the restaurant, Steve's hand interlaced with Maria's and the kids in front of them. The hostess showed them to the rest of the group. People stared at Steve as they walked by, everyone always stared at him. He's Captain America you know. The table was basically secluded from humanity, which was probably Stark's doing.

"Oh look it's the Brady Bunch" Stark was the first to greet them.

Maria narrowed her eyes at him and Steve gave everyone a grin. There was an empty seat next to Pepper which Ben took quickly.

"Hi Pep" He looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

She smiled, "Hi munchkin, how's my favorite little man?"

Ben just gave her a grin.

"Looks like you've got some competition Stark" Clint laughed.

Steve took the seat next to Ben and Maria sat next to him. Bailey quickly took the seat next to her mother. Bella walked behind Bruce, who was at the head of the table, and took the empty seat next to Natasha. The waitress came to take the drink order of those who had just arrived. She looked at Ben first and he just looked confused. Steve ordered water for him and the rest of his kids. Steve didn't like the kids to have sugar. He's a real health guy. Natasha smirked at Maria. Maria wasn't a huge fan of the no sugar rule. Mostly because it meant she couldn't eat sugar either. When it came time for her to order she asked for an iced tea.

"Sweetened or unsweetened ma'am?" The waitress asked.

"Unsweetened" Maria sighed.

The waitress left and came back with their drinks rather quickly. When she came back they ordered their food.

"Mommy I wanna color" Bella said after the waitress left.

"Sure Bell" Maria reached into her bag and first grabbed some crayons. She tossed them to her. Next she pulled out a small coloring book and gave it to her. Bailey asked to color too, Maria handed her another coloring book. But Ben didn't want to color, instead he sat quietly. After many minutes of coloring Ben asked to go to the bathroom. Expecting him to take Ben, she waited for Steve to get up. But he was too busy talking to Clint.

"Steve" Maria said. He didn't say anything.

"Steve!" She said more forcefully.

He looked at her, "What, what?"

She sighed, "Nothing I'll just take him".

Maria stood up and walked Ben in the direction of the bathroom. Steve sighed and rubbed his head.

"Trouble in paradise?" Stark asked, grinning.

"A little" Steve sighed again.

Maria returned a few minutes later with Ben. Maria was talking to Natasha when Bella came over and complained that her hair was falling out. Maria pulled the elastic out of her hair and re did the ponytail.

"Maria Hill, hair stylist" Clint said.

"Yeah ponytails are really difficult" Maria said.

"They look difficult" Stark commented.

Just when Pepper was about to say something the food arrived.

As soon as Bailey got her food she started pushing her fries away from her grilled cheese.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

She looked up at him, "I don't like my fries to touch my sandwich".

Bailey looked at him like he was crazy.

"Duh Bruce" Maria looked at him and laughed.

Natasha helped Bella cut up her chicken, so Maria started to eat her own meal.

"That's boring" Stark said to Maria.

"What's boring?" Maria asked.

"Who gets a salad for dinner?" Stark asked.

Maria narrowed her eyes, "I do".

It got quiet while they all were eating. After taking a drink of her tea she felt Steve's hand makes its way onto her leg. She looked at him and he looked at her.

He leaned in, "Sorry".

She chuckled softly and patted his hand, "You don't need to apologize".

She smiled at him and kissed him quickly. Everyone scoffed in disgust dramatically.

"PDA" Stark stated flatly.

Maria rolled her eyes and continued to eat her food.

While he was eating, Ben looked at Pepper with a smile. She smiled back at him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey little man" Stark pointed at Ben with his fork. "You better keep your paws off my woman". Stark laughed.

Ben giggled and suddenly threw a fry at Stark. Ben giggled furiously as Stark looked at him shocked.

"Ben!" Maria said firmly.

Immediately after Maria said Ben's name Stark threw the fry back at the young boy.

Maria glared at Stark and said flatly, "Are you kidding me".

Stark laughed at Maria who glared at him.

Ben threw another fry at Stark.

"Ben! Stop throwing your food, even if it is at Tony" Maria said.

While Maria was reprimanding Ben, Stark threw the fry at Maria.

Maria turned and glared at him.

"You're an idiot" Steve said flatly.

"How old are you?" Maria asked loudly.

"Five" Pepper said.

Stark nodded with a grin.

"You're acting like a child" Maria said.

Steve put his hand on her arm.

"Ben started it" Tony said.

Natasha looked at him like he was an idiot, "Ben is 4. You're a grown ass man".

Tony's eyes widened, "You guys are taking this way more out of proportion than I thought you would".

"We'll I'd like my son to have some manners. I don't need you teaching him things" Maria sighed.

It got silent until Ben threw another fry at Tony and started giggling again.

"Oh _god_!" Maria practically yelled.

Tony laughed genuinely.

Maria stood up, "We're leaving".

Steve sighed and Tony looked at Maria.

"Oh Maria calm down" Stark said. "That time of the month huh?"

Maria shot him a glare.

Pepper looked at him, her jaw dropped. Natasha kicked his leg under the table.

"Are you actually joking?" Even quiet Clint joined in.

"You're a dumb ass" Bruce sighed.

Bella and Bailey stood up when Maria asked them to and they walked over to her. Maria walked towards the exit. Her children followed closely behind her. Steve stood up and left the table. He straggled behind and gave the group a salute as he left. When he caught up with Maria and the kids they were waiting outside. Steve grabbed his wife's hand. They walked to their car. Once she buckled Ben, Bailey and Bella in she got into the passenger seat.

"This is why we can't go anywhere in public all at once" Maria said as Steve started driving.

About a minute later Maria suddenly began to cry and she buried her face in her hands.

Steve looked at her concerned.

"Oh and Steve" She looked up.

"Yes" He replied hesitantly.

"It is that time of the month" She said flatly.

Steve chuckled and continued to drive home.

**Sorry the ending to this one sucks! Actually I'm not really a huge fan of how this turned out. But I have other ideas and I just wanted to get this one up so I can write more. I think I might actually get the proposal fic up soon! So be on the lookout for that. I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
